


Peter is good at c*ckblocking

by 5unfl0w3r



Series: Fv's very specific taste in short fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, Multi, gosh darn fv why am i doing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5unfl0w3r/pseuds/5unfl0w3r
Summary: thanks fv for the amazing title i hope you shit xoxoxo
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Fv's very specific taste in short fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Peter is good at c*ckblocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fffrenchvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffrenchvanilla/gifts).



> wonder how many of these things youre gonna make me write

"You know what we should do tonight?" Tony Stark asked, hand resting on Pepper's cheek.

"What?" She asked coyly, a seductive smile on her face.

"We could--"

"SIR." FRIDAY interrupt, "URGENT CALL FROM PETER PARKER." Tony moved away from Pepper, looking up at the ceiling.

"Shit, answer it."

"Um, Mr. Stark? I think I uh might have gotten stabbed... Sorry..."

"Jesus christ kid, I'm on my way." Tony disappeared out the door, leaving Pepper behind. Poor Pepper.


End file.
